Aerosolized aminoglycosides offer an attractive option for antipsuedomonal therapy in children with CF, theoretically providing high endobrachial concentrations while minimizing the risk of systemic toxicity. Tobramycin is a logical choice for this. This study proposes to assess the peak serum tobramycin level after escalating doses of aerosolized tobramycin in children below age 6.